


Best Little Brother

by Daisyith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Plane, Public Masturbation, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had the best little brother in the world, Sam always knew the best way to relax him even in stressful situations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Little Brother

As the plane encountered turbulence mid flight, it began to shudder violently in uncontrolled and unexpected movements. Dean swallowed, taking a deep breath as his grip around the arm rests either side of him tightened until his knuckles paled to a colour of white,

“This can’t be normal!” He exclaimed, his voice significantly higher in pitch as it was filled with genuine fear for his life. To Dean, flying was not natural, a giant metal cylinder filled with hundreds of passengers should not be able to glide through the sky without crashing. And so every movement, every noise no matter how small or loud left Dean panicking that something was wrong.

Sam glanced at him sympathetically, he knew how much his brother hated flying. A few years ago, Sam would have used this fear as blackmail, recording the panicked expression on Dean’s face to get something from him in the future. However, as things developed, as their relationship changed and Sam went from not just brother to lover, his feelings changed. He now just wanted to make everything right for Dean, to stop him from feeling the way he currently was. The only problem was, he had no idea how to solve the problem. Flying was Dean’s biggest fear and so they tried their hardest to avoid entering even the airport but this time they had no choice, they were flying to England for a hunt where the ocean separated the two pieces of land, making it impossible for the Impala to join them on their adventures. And so, they ended up seated in two small and uncomfortable chairs where Sam had very little legroom, his knees brushing permanently against the chair in front of him while Dean had to face his greatest fear. Sam reached over, his hand connecting with the rougher skin of his brother’s. His fingers danced across Dean’s skin, tracing patterns of circles and spirals as he leaned across and whispered softly,

“It’s just a bit of turbulence, everything’s going to be alright, trust me Dean.”

Dean shook his head, “I can trust you, just not this stupid metal can…”

“I have an idea.” Sam answered before taking a moment of silence to think before he began to sing softly under his breath, only just loud enough for his brother to hear, one of Dean’s favourite songs that would normally relax him.

One day you will see  
And dare to come down to me  
Yeah c'mon, c'mon now take the chance  
That's right  
Let's dance

Dean’s head snapped to look straight at Sam, “Dude, metallica, really? Not gonna help this time.” 

The plane shook again unexpectedly and a yelp of surprise escaped from between Dean’s slightly parted lips. His grip again tightened and Sam could see even in the dim lighting of the plane that Dean’s face had paled. He knew that he had to find a solution to this problem and quickly, one that would relax his brother and would take his mind off being in a plane. One idea sprung to mind…

Leaning over to his brother, Sam placed his mouth against Dean’s ear, his warmth breath tickling against the skin, “I know what’ll take your mind off this, just go with what’s about to happen.” He leant back to his original position before reaching up and pressing the light to call a flight attendant.

It didn’t take long before his call was answered, a pretty brunette striding up the aisle until she reached the two brothers, “What can I do for you today sir?” She queried, looking at Sam.

“My- My urr…” Sam hesitated, unsure of what to call Dean in front of strangers, his brother? His boyfriend? His friend? He had to be careful, if he went for brother, he knew it would be difficult to show his affection for Dean and comfort him. He settled instead for pointing at Dean and saying, “He’s cold, is it possible to get a couple of blankets?” The flight attendant nodded, hurrying back up the plane before returning shortly with two grey woolen blankets that Sam graciously took, opened and placed them across Dean’s lap.

“Dude what are you doing? I’m not cold…” Dean complained, his eyebrow raised in confusion at his brother who ignored his question completely. Just as Dean was about to repeat himself, he felt the cool touch of skin slip beneath the blanket around him and beneath his shirt. It rested momentarily on his stomach before the fingers traced the shape of his body, the indent of his belly button, the slender curve of his hips, the supple skin of his worked out muscles before it headed downwards. The hand slipped under the waist of his jeans and under the band of his underwear, wrapping itself gently around his penis and squeezing slightly, “OH!” Dean yelped in combined realisation as to what was happening and surprise in the fact that it was happening. And happening in a public place. 

Sam’s fingers brushed over his head, dragging slowly over the bundle of nerves that resided there. Dean found himself no longer in control of his actions and his hips thrust upwards into Sam’s hand, desperate for contact. At the same time, a small moan fell from his mouth, his eyes becoming half lidded as he found himself in euphoria. Dean bit down on his lower lip, desperately trying to hide the sounds he was making, breathing becoming elaborated pants with low moans mixed in. The feeling of his brother’s hands on him made him go crazy with love, lust and want. That combined with the knowledge that anyone could discover what was happening by just glancing in their direction left him knowing it wouldn’t take long until it would all be over. He wanted more, wanted to feel himself pressed against Sam, feeling the warmth radiate from his brother’s skin, to feel the gentle kisses pressed against his skin, to taste the familiar scent that belonged to his brother. But here, in a public plane he knew that wasn’t possible. And so Dean settled for his brother’s hands shoved discretely down his underwear.

Once Sam had found a consistent rhythm, occasionally stopping to brush the pad of his thumb across Dean’s sensitive head, it didn’t take long until Dean was aching and almost at the point of orgasm. 

“S-Sam… Close, so close…” He mumbled quietly, each word an incoherent mess, jumbled with the sound of heavy pants that left his mouth. With a final thrust upwards into Sam’s hand, Dean felt relief surge through his body. 

Left sticky and warm, Sam withdrew his hand from underneath the blanket and wiped it on the tissue from his pocket. He glanced over at his brother whose eyes appeared to be heavier than normal as Dean struggled to keep them open. His body was slouched lower in the chair that it had been, the blanket pulled up to his shoulders as he stifled a yawn behind his hand, clearly much more relaxed that he had been,

“That better?” Sam asked affectionately, his now clean hand running gently through Dean’s short hair, stopping at the very end to twist it slightly round his fingertips.

Dean nodded, opened his mouth to answer Sam’s question but instead of words, a noise of approval escape his lips. He was too tired to make sense anymore, all he wanted was to find relief from his aching eyes. And so he reached over, taking Sam’s hand from his hair and instead clutching it in his lap where their fingers entwined instinctively before closing his eyes, ready for sleep. He had the best little brother in the world, Sam always knew the best way to relax him even in stressful situations...


End file.
